Bellarke one shots
by bellarke22
Summary: Just some bellarke one shots. Summary from the stories will be above each chapter. Have fun with reading :)


**Short summary: Clarke gets home very tired and she wants some popcorn. But she falls insleep and bellamy needs to save her.**

It was 9pm, Clarke finally finished her shift and was home. She was only 21, but already working 5 days a week, 10 hours a day. She was a doctor, the youngest of the clinic. It was a normal friday night. She had worked from 10am until 8am and she was so tired of the week. She had canceled her plans for going out with her friends to night. She needed a night for herself. So when she got home, she took of her heels and her uniform. She put on her oversized sweater, some fluffy socks and took of her make up. She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment and thought: "Damn, I really needed this night off". She made it herself comfortable on the bank, grabbed a bottle of wine and searched for a good movie on Netflix. Finally she decided to watch the movie 'endless summer'.

When she had watched half of the movie she got hungry. She walked to the kitchen to make some popcorn. She always liked homemade popcorn the most (one of the only things she can me), so she made her homemade popcorn and put it in the skillet. She set the clock on 7,5 minutes, the perfect time for popcorn. She walked back to the bank and played the movie, she took another sip from her wine. She already felt the alcohol , she was so tired. She passed out before she even knew.

She woke up again, but not from the clock of the popcorn, but from the fire alarm. She quickly stood up and tried to run to the kitchen, but it was already too late. There was an huge fire where the gas stove used to be. She freaked out, not only from the fire but also from the annoying fire alarm. She searched for a fire extinguisher, but she couldn't find one. "Dammit" she sweared out loud. When she runned back in the kitchen the fire had got bigger, way bigger. She runned to the tap and tried to dove the fire with water. What was - like she expected - not working. She wasn't going to call the firefighters again, that would be the 5th time this month and her pride was way too high for that. She could handle this! At least, she thought she could.

After trying to quench the fire with buckets of water for 5 minutes. She realised it wasn't helping, She because of the gas stove that was still on. So she tried to walk to the gas stove to put it off. But she smook was worse than she thought. When she got the the gas stove she couldn't stop coughing anymore. When she wanted to walk back, she saw that the fire got bigger and she couldn't walk back anymore. The smoke started to sting in her eyes now too. Damn how could she be so stubborn to not call the firefighters? She couldn't handle the fire and the smoke anymore. She was trying to hold on and get to the gas stove, but how closer she got, the worse the fire was. She made it to the gas stove. She held out her hand through the fire. It hurts like hell, but she needed to put off the gas or the building could explode. She managed to turn it off, right before she passed out.

She woke up coughing, but she wasn't lying on the floor anymore. Someone was carrying her. A deep voice asked her:

"Are you okay princess?"

"Yes, thanks. I am okay." She couldn't say the sentence without coughing.

"Hmm, that doesn't sound okay, if you can talk clearly again. You can tell us what happened. Okay princess?"

"Us?" She asked confused

"Yes me and the firefighters" he said while he slowed his pass.

"If you're a firefighter, how is it that I've never seen you. Someone like you stands out. And why aren't you wearing a firefighter suit? Have I drunk too much wine or is this really confusing?"

"Both princess" he smiled at her. "Let me explain, I am not a real firefighter. I am a cop. I was at the office when we got a call from a women that she heard a fire alarm." And because it's 12 o'clock, there were only 2 fire fighters and there was me. So I went with them to help. They told me to get you and there wasn't time to get me a suit. So you owe me a uniform." He winked at her. "You're btw lucky you are so small and light because this are a lot of stairs" he winked at her again. She just smiled at him. He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest. One of his hands went from her back to her ass. She gave a little smile. Then she realised it. She lifted her head up fast.

"What is it princess?" He asked while he moved his hand back to her back.

"Not that" she said while she smirked at him. He put his hand back and gave a little squeeze in her ass. Then she spoke again.

"You said it was 12 o'clock?" She asked

"Yeah why?" He looked a little bit confused at her.

"That means I've lied there for more than an hour. How is my apartment?" She asked scared

"You won't be able to use your kitchen for awhile" he said holding back his laughter. He set her down and they both sat down on the stairs. "Now you can talk again. What happened?"

"You're gonna think I am stupid" she said embraced

"I promise I won't laugh! And btw I would never call such a pretty girl as you stupid you know." He said smirking at her.

She blushed first. Then she told the whole story. In detail. He laughed a few times but she participate. When she finally finished her story he spoke:

"Wow, you're so damn stubborn. But most girls would have run you know. You're very brave. Even more brave to sit here next to a guy only wearing a sweater" She turned red immediately. Trying to get the sweater cover more of her legs and her ass. She had never been so embraced before. But instead of laughing he handed her his jacket and pulled her closer.

"How bad is my appartment?" She asked scared

"You won't be able to use your kitchen for a while. But don't worry princess, you're lucky I am such a gentleman and an amazing cook. And you're even more lucky that you're a terrible cook, that isn't able to cook right now, who still looks like an angel when she get out of a burning house. Because all those things together, made sure you have a date tomorrow night." He smirked at her, waiting for her to answer.

"Who says I wanna go.. no okay I am not even trying to be stubborn. Please cook for me!"

"On one condition princess" he said challenging.

"Whatever you want" she said while she looked straight to him

"Not that it's really necessary, because I'll call you princess anyway. But what is your name?" he said still serious, but when a smile popped up to her lips, he couldn't do anything else but laughing. Damn she was beautiful he taught.

"My name is Clarke. Yours?"

"Bellamy" he said smiling. "My shift is over, so you want me to take you somewhere to crash? Because you'll won't be able to go in your apartment till morning " He smirked at her.

"Is this an offer?" She wasn't able to hold back her smile

"If you want this to be an offer. Then it totally is" before he could say anything else he felt her soft lips on his. He pulled her in his lap and placed his hands on her waist. He kissed her neck slowly and then, before he could kiss her lips again. They heard a cough. Followed by an old and deep voice saying:

"Officer Blake?"

She stood up quickly and covered her body with Bellamy's jacket. Bellamy was red and holding his hands in a strange position. Then she notice. He had a stiff. She chuckled. He made clear with his eyes that she needed to shut up. So she did.

"Yes, sheriff?" He asked while he still covered it with his hands.

"I want to thank you for being so brave to save this young lady out of the fire. I also want to know how it happened. But you can report that tomorrow. Understood?"

"It was no big deal sheriff" he said a bit too proud.

"Understood Blake?"

"Yes sir!" when the sheriff was gone, she burst out in laughter. He sussed her with a kiss.

"Remember that there are people sleeping here princess" he said while he pulled her closer. "Now I want my fun" he said smirking. "You still wanna come home with me after what just happened?" He asked teasing.

"More than ever" she said before she leaned in for another kiss.

 **I hope you guys liked my first one shot bellarke story! I was thinking to write a part 2 about this story but I am not sure. What do you guys want? Write a part to or just leave it to this and write another one shot? (I'll right other one shots anyway but just wondering if i should right another part of this too).**


End file.
